


Yours Ever

by revolutionarytimes (superiordimensions)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Character Death, its off screen but it still hurts, warning for historical inaccuracies, what happens when i get sad about historical figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/revolutionarytimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander picked up the letter and noticed the unfamiliar handwriting. It didn’t belong to John, he had memorised the shapes of John’s words long ago. Who else would be sending personal correspondence?</p><p>Or:</p><p>There are an infinite number of lifetimes in which John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton fall in love. </p><p>This is the one where it ends too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Ever

“Colonel Hamilton!’ There is a letter that’s arrived for you, from South Carolina.’

Alexander turned to the young aide that stood at the entrance to his tent. It was still early in the day, the sun had only began to crawl its way up the sky. The boy stood tall in the presence of his superior. 

 ‘Thank you.’ Alexander nodded at the boy, a loose curl fell out of place. He watched as the aide placed the letter on the table and left him. He pushed back his hair and fixed his collar. Alexander gazed around the bare tent, only his cot was occupied. John was stationed in Carolina in an attempt to secure the Continental victory in all territories. He felt a tug at his heart when he thought of his friend. 

Although, John Laurens is more than that. He always has been, since the day they first met. They discussed the war, the world and themselves over tankards of beer and both had felt at home.  There was something special about that man and his eyes that seemed to glimmer in the fire light. Brief touches and lingering looks were shared and finally, Alexander kissed him after they survived a British attack. Their forces were taken by surprise and Alexander had seen how easily he could have lost him. John had wiped away the blood and dirt on Alexander's face as he pulled him closer. Since then, they had been much more than the close friendship they had presented to the world. 

Drawing himself from his thoughts, Alexander picked up the letter and noticed the unfamiliar handwriting. It didn’t belong to John, he had memorised the shapes of John’s words long ago. Who else would be sending personal correspondence from South Carolina? He turned the letter over, there was no seal in the wax. How strange. He felt curiosity seep into his blood and began to open the letter when he heard a shout from beyond the tent. 

‘Hamilton!’ 

It was Washington. The letter would have to wait, if it wasn’t from John, or anyone else he knew, then why rush when he had a duty to his country. Alexander left the parchment on his table and left the tent to answer the General’s call. The tent was left silent and undisturbed for hours, the day passed and yet the letter remained. The hustle and shouts of the soldiers swirled around the tent. 

 ----

Finally, Alexander dragged his exhausted body into his tent. His day was filled with meetings, peace negotiations and writing. All day he had noticed his mind going back to the letter that now lay before him. Why was he so nervous?

He ignored the tremble in his hands and he pulled it open. He read. 

 

_Dear Sir,_

_I wish to be writing to you under better circumstances; however I must inform you that yesterday, during a confrontation with British forces, John Laurens was shot and killed. The battalions had not yet been informed of the surrender -_

 

The letter fell from his hands. Alexander couldn’t breathe, he felt his world collapse around him. John, his John, was dead? The words felt heavy on his tongue and he couldn’t breathe, goddamnit. The tent walls were suddenly too close, his coat was too heavy. He staggered out into the night air, pulling at his coat, waistcoat and necktie. He bent double and retched onto the ground. 

_No, no, no, no. This couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be._

Knees buckled and Alexander collapsed onto the grass, he didn’t noticed the stares of his fellow soldiers. 

_John-_

His breath tore out of him as a sob, his whole body was shaking. Memories flooded his head. Images of John’s smile, the sensation of John’s hand in his own, the way his heart felt when they whispered those three words. Three words that will always be true, even it was only in secret. He had ignored the letter. He ignored it. He made John wait for him. 

Alexander pulled himself up to his feet and made it back inside his tent. The letter lay at his feet. 

‘John.’ He fell to his knees and curled into himself. Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling sharply. Alexander cried for what seemed to be an eternity. He found the strength to stand and he dug out the letters John had sent him. He traced the words of a letter. John had signed it 

_‘be as happy as you deserve._

_Yours ever’_

‘Yours ever’. The words pierced into Alexander’s heart. He clutched John’s words tighter and didn’t make a sound. John was his and he was John’s. He loved him. The Colonel lay silent on the tent floor, letters strewn about him as the world continued outside. Every voice and footstep was jarring. The world continued, yet Alexander’s had stopped. 

 

Alexander Hamilton would love John Laurens even if they were forgotten, until the final star went out, until the very world itself ceased to be. He was John's, forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> tumblr - @barneshtml


End file.
